PLL - Game Over!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are trying a new VR system designed by Jason DiLaurentis.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **PLL - Game Over!**

 **Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are trying a new VR system designed by Jason DiLaurentis.**

"Ready? VR helmets on. System goes online in 3, 2, 1...now." says Jason as he push some buttons on his computer.

When the girls put on their VR helmets, they find themselves in a green forest during the summer. Celtic music can be heard.

They look at their clothes, which are all Celtic and they each have a sword on their belt.

"Seems very realistic." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but that's expected. The system run on Omega HD, after all." says Spencer.

"Everything appear to be okay. Security system's online, data-flow is 100 % stable. Graphics are smooth." says Jason.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily hear Jason in the VR world as if via speakers.

"It is as if though it was real. The wind, the sunshine, I can feel it." says Emily.

"Girls, stand by. I'll deactivate the system again." says Jason.

"Okay." says Aria.

The VR world don't disappear.

The girls try to take off the helmets, but they can not.

"Oh, no..." says Jason. "Something's very wrong. The shut-down sequence refuse to activate. And the primary safety is at below 5 % so watch out. At such a low level, you can actually get hurt in the simulation."

"Alright, understood." says Spencer.

"I'll try to get you out. Don't worry. I'm gonna..." says Jason, when suddenly the com-system breaks.

The girls can no longer hear Jason.

"Jason? Jason...? Jason, come in. This is Spencer, do you hear me? Please respond." says Spencer.

Nothing happens.

In the real world, Jason is worried.

He tried to remove the helmets from the girls' heads, but they are stuck and the girls seem to be unconscious.

Jason look over at the security monitor and sees that it displays "Security disabled" in big red letters.

Inside the VR world.

"Look, maybe those guys can help us." says Hanna when she sees 4 black knights walking towards them.

"For some reason I don't think so, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Identify yourselves!" scream one of the knights.

"Aria Montgomery." says Aria.

"Spencer Hastings." says Spencer.

"Emily Fields." says Emily.

"And I am the sweet Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

"You are strangers on my master's lands. I must ask you to come with us. Most likely you are not allowed to be here, ladies." says the knight.

"We refuse to go with you, sir." says Spencer as she draw her sword.

"Do you truly dare to challenge one of King Martin's most magnificent men to combat, lady?" says the knight.

"Yes and I'm not a lady since I have no husband." says Spencer.

Spencer attacks the knight who easy defend himself.

This makes Spencer very angry. Usually she'd never snap, but being unable to hold her own in a swordfight is too much for her to keep her cool. She swing her sword and put the weight of her entire body behind the attack.

Spencer's sword cute open the knight's torso armor.

"The lady is a user of witchcraft, a bimbo of the black arts!" says one of the other knights.

"You'll pay for your lack of respect, bitch!" scream the first knight in anger as he attack Spencer.

Spencer manage to defend herself.

"No one insults me and get away with it." says Spencer.

"Take down the fucker, Spence." says Hanna.

"I will. Thanks for your support, Hanna." says Spencer.

"My name's Sir Edmundo de Casale, knight of honor and holder of the Order of Umberto, first class. No simple slut from the countryside shall kill me." says the first knight.

"Who do you call a countryside slut, ya damn perv? My friend is the most noble woman I've ever known." says Aria as she draw her sword and attack Edmundo.

"Such a tiny woman you are." says Edmundo with an evil laugh.

"I'm not." says Aria as she cut off Edmundo's head, killing him.

The other knights are deleted from the simulation.

"Spencer, did you see this?" says Aria as she grab Edmundo's sword.

Engraved on the blade of the sword, is some words, but not in Latin or Gaelic as one might expect.

"That's early Cyrillic, aka ancient Russian writing. If I'm correct it says 'Through the wods of God, you shall be protected'. Some quote from a medieval Russian bible, I'd assume." says Spencer.

"Russian? Why would a knight in a Celtic setting wield a sword engraved with words in Russian?" says Emily.

"I don't know, but there must be a reason for it. This can't be some random shit." says Spencer.

"Aria, do you know?" says Hanna.

"Unfortunately not." says Aria.

"Wait a sec, who did the knight say his master was?" says Spencer.

"He did refer to himself as one of the finest knights under King Martin." says Aria.

"Then I think I know who's behind all this. It all makes a fair amount of sense. Anceint Russian writing on a sword, knights in black and a king named Martin. Our enemy is Noel Kahn's father. Think about it, Noel's father is named Martin and he always wear black and he study ancient Russian history and ancient Russian languages." says Spencer.

"Yes, that's right." says Aria.

In the real world.

"Unless the person behind this has changed all the access protocols, my command codes should still carry some weight." says Jason as he type in his command codes into the VR system's visual display so he can see what's going on in the VR world.

Aria and Spencer can be seen on the screen, but Jason cannot hear them.

Inside the VR world.

"We need to find a way out from this game." says Spencer.

"How?" says Hanna.

"I'd guess that the only way out is to win. If we can defeat the king the exit should appear." says Spencer.

"Right. And that's easy like fart." says Hanna, all sarcastic.

"Do you rather prefer to stay here in this fake world forever?" says Spencer.

"Of course not." says Hanna.

"Let's get going." says Aria.

Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer walk towards where the knights cam from.

"Swords! Just in case..." says Aria.

The girls draw their swords.

"C'mon, this is not real. No danger." says Hanna.

"Didn't you hear what Jason said...? The safety system is down. We can get hurt." says Spencer.

"Alright, but it's still just a fuckin' video game." says Hanna.

"It's more than a video game, Hanna. This is the most advanced VR system ever built." says Aria.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. If you have doubts why did you volunteer for the trial run?" says Aria.

"Duh! Because it sounded cool. Not everyone can say that they got to try something like this for free." says Hanna.

"Same old Hanna, it seems." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"I'll never stop being me." says Hanna with a sweet cute smile.

"Guess that's true, for better and worse." says Spencer.

"Viva la lady parts!" says a happy Hanna.

"That makes no sense." says Spencer.

"It does for me." says Hanna.

Suddenly an arrow fly towards Aria.

Aria simply cut the arrow with her sword.

"We're under attack." says Emily.

2 arrows fly towards Hanna. She swing her sword and cut them.

"Not bad, Hanna-Boo. Ya got some skill with the sword." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, Miss Marin." says Spencer.

Spencer sees 2 archers behind some trees.

"Fuck!" scream Hanna out loud as she run towards the archers, swinging her sword.

"No, Hanna!" says Aria, but it's too late.

One of the archers aim his longbow and hit Hanna in the left boob with an arrow.

Emily pull out the arrow and does her best to heal Hanna for the moment.

In the real world.

"No!" says Jason when he sees on his computer that Hanna's life-support display turn all red to show that she is hurt.

Jason try to turn safety back on, but it does not work.

"Damn!" says Jason in anger.

Alison enter the room.

"How's it going?" says Alison.

"Bad. Your friends are stuck in the VR world..." says Jason.

"Hook me up to the system. I need to go in there and help." says Alison.

"Absolutely not. You could end up stuck as well." says Jason.

"There's gotta be something I can do." says Alison.

"Okay. Maybe there is a way for you to help your friends. I won't allow you to go into the game and end up stuck as well, but there might be a way for you take control of an existing character in the program's code and use it to interact with what happen." says Jason.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Jason starts to do something on his computer.

He access the data for a barmaid in the VR game, re-program her with Alison's physical appearance and voice.

Jason than hands Alison a microphone to talk through.

Inside the VR world.

Suddenly a message screen appear in front of the girls. It says "Go to the village, find the blonde barmaid." and then there's a yellow arrow pointing in the direction of the village.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer goes to the village.

21 minutes later, they enter the bar and they are surprised when they see that the barmaid is Alison.

"Hi, ladies." says Alison.

"Are you stuck here too?" says Emily.

"No, Em. I'm here to help and I'm not fully here, like all of you. Jason transmit my appearance and voice into one of the game's characters." says Alison.

"Ali, how do we get out?" says Aria.

"Jason told me that there should be an unlocked exit from the game in a room in the king's castle." says Alison. "If it is locked, my name is one of the possible passwords."

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Also, don't eat or drink anything in the game. It might be poisoned." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Alison's character is suddenly deleted.

In the real world.

"No, damn." says Jason.

"Why doesn't the game display me anymore?" says Alison.

"The enemy must have access to the CPU. He or she deleted you to prevent you from helping your friends." says Jason. "Stand by...I'm going to try and re-activate your character."

Inside the VR world.

"What happened to Ali...?" says Emily.

"Someone deleted her." says Spencer. "No time to hang around here. We need to get to the castle."

"You're not going anywhere, bitches." says a man as he draw his sword.

"Oh, really?" says Hanna.

"I can not be defeated by a woman." says the man as he attack Emily.

Emily quickly draw her sword and block the attack.

"Nice one, Em!" says a happy Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Emily with a smile.

Emily stab the man in his heart, killing him.

"I had no idea you were such a swordswoman, Em." says Aria.

"Neither did I." says Emily. "It just felt right to try to attack."

"Okay. It was good. You're a natural." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

The girls leave the bar and head towards the castle.

"How are we gonna find the castle? We can't really ask where it is. People here don't like us." says Emily.

"Let's think of this from a logical point of view." says Spencer.

"That's not an easy thing." says Hanna.

"Oh, it is pretty simple." says Spencer.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Spencer.

Almost an hour later, Spencer has figured out where the castle is.

The girls go there.

"What do you girls seek?" says a guard when Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna get to the castle.

"We wish to speak to the king." says Spencer.

"His majesty is not here today." says the guard.

"Oh, well, my friends and I will enter anyway." says Spencer as she use her sword to kill the guard.

Emily kick the doors open and she, Aria, Spencer and Hanna enter the castle.

"Welcome to King Martin's castle. I am Miss Violetta Blue." says a sexy blonde girl.

"Awww! Wanna have fun?" says Hanna in a seductive tone.

"Hanna, stop." says Aria.

"Right...sorry." says Hanna.

"Stop! Don't go any further. It's a trap." says Alison as she appear.

Violetta pull out a knife, but Alison grab the knife and kill Violetta.

"You have to go back outside and wait." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria.

Alison disappear.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer go out from the castle.

"So, what's next...?" says Hanna.

"I don't know, just wait." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I hope Ali was right." says Aria.

"No worry. She probably does all she can to help us." says Emily.

"Prepare to kiss your life goodbye!" says a man as he attack Hanna.

Hanna draw her sword and block the man's attack easy.

"No perv can kill me!" says Hanna as she attack the man.

"What did you call me?" says the man in anger.

Hanna cut off the man's left arm.

"Give up or I'll kill you." says Hanna.

Hanna suddenly faint, losing her strength as a result of being hit by the arrow earlier.

Aria step in and thrust her sword right into the man's heart, killing him and saving Hanna.

"Thank you..." says a weak Hanna as she open her eyes.

"I'll help you, Han." says Alison as she appear and gives Hanna a magic potion that heal her.

Hanna is restored to full health.

"Thanks, Ali." says Hanna.

"No problem, sweetie." says Alison with a friendly smile.

Alison disappear.

"I'm fucking pleased to see you, girls." says King Martin as he step out from the castle and indeed, just like Spencer suspected, he is Martin Kahn.

"Mr Kahn, why have you trapped us in this game?" says Aria.

"In here you shall refer to me as King Martin, do ye understand, Aria?" says Martin Kahn.

"I'll show ya no fuckin' respect, damn perv." says Aria as she draw her sword.

"If you wish to get back to the real world, one of you needs to defeat me." says Martin Kahn.

"Who should fight?" says Aria.

"Let me do it." says Emily.

"Okay. Take him down, Em." says Spencer.

"I will." says Emily as she draw her sword.

"You can never win, Miss Fields." says Martin Kahn.

"Really? I disagree." says Emily.

"I shall kill ye." says Martin Kahn as he attack Emily.

Emily step back and avoid the attack and then step forward and perform an attack of her own.

Emily's attack does some damage to Martin's left shoulder armor.

"Score for Em." says a happy Hanna.

"Do not celebrate too soon, Miss Marin." says Martin Kahn with an evil smile.

Martin Kahn attacks Emily.

Emily manage to block the attack.

"Too slow, Mr Kahn." says Emily with a confident smile.

"You shall refer to me as King Martin." says Martin Kahn.

Emily attack and cut off Martin Kahn's head, killing him.

Martin does not really die, only in the VR world, but he does get seriously hurt.

The safety system and everything else goes back to normal.

The girls take off their VR helmets.

"Welcome back." says Alison.

"We should all thank Emily. She's the one who defeated Noel's father." says Aria.

"It wasn't that difficult." says Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
